The technology used in implementing circuit elements in integrated circuit devices continue to progress. For example, the dimensions of transistors of the integrated circuit devices continue to shrink, leading to increased performance. Similarly, the demands related to the capacity of integrated circuit devices also continue to increase, leading to more circuits resources being implemented on an integrated circuit device.
However, the effort to increase the capacity of integrated circuit devices by implementing larger integrated circuit devices may often lead to arrangements that reduce performance. One way to increase the capacity of an integrated circuit device is to increase the number of chips (where a chip is also commonly known as a die) in the integrated circuit device. For example, Multi-Chip Module (MCM) integrated circuit devices comprise an interposer device having a plurality of individual chips that are adapted to communicate by way of traces in the interposer. Such an arrangement can lead to wire lengths (WLs) of traces between the chips that are long, resulting in reduced performance in circuits in the chips of the integrated circuit device.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of and systems for routing resources in a multi-chip integrated circuit device.